Toute une vie pour pleurer
by Elrienne
Summary: Song fic à partir de Protect me from what I want de Placebo. Quand draco devient mangemort que peutil encore ésperer?


**Coucou ! **

**Voilà une song fic un peu triste...**

**J'en ai une autre dans la même veine en préparation donc en fonction de vos review, je la publierais, ou non...**

**Kim : y'a des chances que ça te plaise...**

**Ishtar : aucune idée de si tu vas aimer ou non, j'attends ta review...**

**Ambre : Passe ton chemin, c'est trop romantique pour toi...**

**Sinon les diclaimers habituels :**

**Persos a JKR**

**Homophobes s'abstenir...**

**C'est un chanson de Placebo, j'ai mis la version française parce que je pars du principe que tous le monde n'est pas bilingue...La version anglaise est à la fin de la fic pour ceux que ça interressent.**

**Bonne lecture**

Toute une vie pour pleurer.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans. Je me nomme Draco Malfoy et je suis mangemort. Je suis mangemort depuis hier soir et depuis hier soir, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens.

Voldemort a gagné une guerre, pas la guerre, une guerre, une guerre contre moi et, par extension, contre celui que j'aime.

Ma dernière année à Poudlard a été la plus belle de ma vie : je t'ai rencontré, toi. Non pas que je ne te connaissais pas. Je t'avais déjà vu, je t'avais déjà parlé, mais on ne s'était jamais compris. En cette septième année, nous avons parlé, de toi, de moi, et plus tard, de nous. Nous sommes d'abord devenu amis, puis amants : tout semblait si simple. Mais à la fin de l'année, nous avons dû réintégrer nos deux mondes, nos deux mondes ennemis pour toujours, et avec aucune chance de se revoir. On s'est juré de vivre pour que l'espoir reste, mais depuis hier soir, je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je suis passé de l'autre coté de la barrière, je suis mangemort. Je suis l'ange de ta mort, moi qui ne souhaite q'une chose : vivre avec toi.

Voldemort est une épidémie, un mal qui ronge la communauté et qui me ronge.

Cela me rappelle une chanson moldue que ta meilleure amie nous avait fait écouter. Je l'envie, elle elle se bat : à tes cotés, près de toi; moi je ne me bats pas à tes coté et je suis loin de toi...

Cette chanson est si triste, elle reflète mon âme et prend un tout autre sens aujourd'hui.

_C'est le malaise du moment._

_L'épidémis qui s'étend._

_La fête est finie, on descend._

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison._

_Paupières baissées, visage gris._

_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit._

_On ouvre le loquet de la grille._

_Du taudis qu'on appelle maison._

Je voudrais tant mourir, arrêter de souffrir, mais je t'ai promis de vivre quoi qu'il arrive, pour que l'espoir ne meure jamais

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

Je voudrais mourir : protège moi de ce que je veux.

_Protège moi_

_Protège moi _de mes désirs de scuicides.

Reste en vie pour me protèger, me protéger de moi même. Je peux me battre seul contre les autres, mais pas contre moi.

Ne pouvons nous rien faire contre le destin ? N'y a-t-il qui puisse faire cesser cet enfer ? Nous étions si bien l'un contre l'autre, seul au petit matin, avec comme seul devoir d'aimer l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes seul, notre amour est un danger pour nous deux, mais surtout pour ceux que nous pourrions nous continuer à nous aimer, si c'est pour condamner tous les autres?

Alors, nous nous sommes séparés, nous avons oublié l'innocence pour revenir dans nos mondes de violence et de haine. Nous sommes des adultes, nous devons faire nos choix pour qu'il y ait le moins de dégats possible et maintenant, il nous reste nos yeux pour pleurer... Maintenant, nous somme seuls.

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin?_

_Souviens toi des moments divins._

_Planant, éclaté au matin._

_Et maintenant, nous sommes tous seuls._

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer._

_Le temps ou l'on n'avait rien fait._

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer._

_Et maintenant, nous sommes tous seuls. _

Je veux mourir, oublier cette souffrance qui détruit mes entrailles. Mourir semble si doux comparé à cette vie, mourir semble si reposant. Mais je ne dois pas le faire, je te l'ai promis. Je dois vivre pour que l'espoir perdure.

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

_Protège moi, protège moi_ de moi.

Ma raison de vivre m'a quittée et je ne peux y échapper : je dois vivre avec, à tout jamais, sauf, sauf si l'espoir renaît... En attendant...

Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer.

Car, maintenant, nous sommes tous seuls.

**Voilà voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ? Vous voulez que je publie l'autre ?**

**A bientôt**

* * *

Voici la version originale de Protect me from what I want

It's the disease of the age  
It's the disease that we crave  
Alone at the end of the rave  
We catch the last bus home  
Corporate America wakes  
Coffee republic and cakes  
We open the latch on the gate  
Of the hole that we call our home

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me protect me

Maybe we're victims of fate  
Remember when we'd celebrate  
We'd drink and get high until late  
And now we're all alone  
Wedding bells ain't gonna chime  
With both of us guilty of crime  
And both of us sentenced to time  
And now we're all alone

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me protect me (x5)


End file.
